


Loved and lived in.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some things aren’t meant to be discarded.





	Loved and lived in.

One day Dean just stopped wearing it.

Sam doesn’t know why, he’s never been brave enough to ask.

It got thrown in the trunk of the car, languishing with spare gun clips, wet stones, and an ever expanding collection of empty matchboxes.

Thankfully Dean didn’t seem to notice it’s disappearance from the trunk.

Slipping it from his duffel, listening for Dean’s approaching footsteps, Sam takes a second to run his fingers over the cracks in the material.

One day Dean might want it back, but until then, Sam’s happy to give his brother’s beat up old leather jacket wardrobe space.


End file.
